Le petit Chaperon Rouge
by murasaki x luna
Summary: Il était une fois un petit garçon nommé Tsuna, mais tout le monde l'appelait Chaperon Rouge. Il vivait dans un village appelé Nanimori. Il y vivait avec sa mère Nana. Grosse connerie.


Il était une fois un petit garçon nommé Tsuna, mais tout le monde l'appelait Chaperon Rouge. Il vivait dans un village appelé Nanimori. Il y vivait avec sa mère Nana.

Un jour, cette dernière appris que son beau-père, le Neuvième parrain de la famille Vongola, était tombé gravement malade. Elle pria son fils Tsuna d'aller lui rendre visite et de prendre de ses nouvelles.

C'est ainsi que Tsuna, alias Chaperon Rouge, se retrouva sur le chemin menant à la maison de son grand-père, au milieu de la forêt, avec un panier à la main et dans lequel se trouvait deux parts de gâteau et une bouteille de vin.

Il avançait doucement sur le chemin, attentif au moindre bruit, prêt à partir au moindre danger.

Soudain, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à deux jeune hommes aux oreillles et à la queue de loup.

Il voulu faire demi-tour mais l'un d'eux lui attrappa le bras, le coupant dans sa fuite.

_ Ku fu fu fu fu...Tu ne vas quand même pas nous quitter si vite, n'est ce pas?

Tsuna tremblait. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver. Soudain, une autre main lui attrappa l'autre bras.

_ Mukuro, lache tout de suite cet herbivore.

_ Je refuse mon cher Kyoya. Ce petit ange est ma proie!

Alors là, Tsuna en était sûr, ces deux loup allaient le dévorer.

_ Je vait te mordre à mort!

Le loup qui avait dit ça, et qui semblait s'appeller Kyoya, lacha Tsuna et se jeta sur l'autre loup nommé Mukuro. Ils firent un roulé-boulé et Tsuna en profita pour partir en courrant. Il s'arréta un peux plus loin pour reprendre son souffle puis continua son chemin en marchant.

Pourtant, un peux plus tard, il fut arreté par le retour de l'un des loups. Celui-ci s'avança lentement vers le jeune garçon avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Tsuna voulu reculer mais l'autre main du loup l'en empécha en emprisonnant sa taille. Tsuna se retrouva presque contre le torse du loup. Il tremblait un peux.

_ Ku fu fu fu fu...Maintenant que je me suis débarassé de l'alouette, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi!

La main qui se trouvait sur l'épaule de Tsuna quitta sa place pour attrapper le menton du Chaperon Rouge. Le visage de Tsuna se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui du loup.

_ Pour commencer, quel est ton nom, mon petit Chaperon Rouge?

_ T-Tsuna...Monsieur...

_ Ku fu fu...Je m'appele Mukuro Rokudo, Tsuna-kun. Dis-moi, où te rends-tu comme ça tout seul Tsu-na-kun?

Tsuna distingua de l'amusement un peux sadique dans la voix de Mukuro. Ses tremblements redoublèrent.

_ Alors?

_ Chez....chez mon grand-père...

_ Oh? Et qui est ton grand-père?

_ Le....le Neuvième du....du nom...

_ Oh?! Vraiment?

Tsuna hocha la tête, tremblant toujours de la tête aux pieds.

_ Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu te rends chez ton grand-père?

_ Il..il est tombé ma...lade?

Mukuro avait encore rapproché son visage du sien.

_ Mmh? Vraiment?

Tsuna hocha la tête une nouvelle fois.

_ Dis-moi Tsuna-kun, ton grand-père aime-t-il les fleurs? Je connais un endroit où il y en a plein.

_ Où est-ce?

_ Suis-moi...

Mukuro relacha le menton et la taille de Tsuna pour lui prendre la main, et il l'entraina sur le chemin. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent au milieu d'un immense champ de fleur.

_ Voila, on y est!

Tsuna s'avança parmis les fleurs avant de se mettre à en cueillir à tout-va. Derrière lui, Mukuro reculait doucement avant de disparaitre parmis les arbres.

Ce fut bien plus tard que Tsuna s'aperçus de la disparition de Mukuro.

Il se leva et s'apprétait à prendre le chemin menant à la maison de son grand-père quand un bruissement de feuilles le fit se retrouner.

_ Mu...Mukro-san?

_ Perdus!

Tsuna se retourna brusquement en entendant la voix et se retrouva nez à nez avec le deuxième loup.

Tsuna voulu reculer, mais il trébucha et tomba sur les fesses. Le loup s'agenouilla devant lui dan sun geste de prédateur. Tsuna se remit à trembler.

_ L'ananas t'aurait-il abandonné?

Tsuna ne répondis pas, il n'avait pas de réponse. Il ne savait pas où était passé Mukuro. Il ne se rappelait même pas son départ.

_ Tu sais où il est non?

Tsuna secoua vigouresement la tête.

_ Vraiment?

Le loup se rapprocha encore de lui. Il se trouvait à présent entre les jambes de Tsuna. Ce dernier était au trois quart allongé tandis que l'autre le dominait de toute sa hauteur.

Tsuna tremblait fortement, totalement pétrifié.

_ Dans ce cas, dis-moi où tu rends toi.

_ Chez mon......grand...père...

_ Et l'autre le sait?

Tsuna hocha le tête du mieux qu'il put en étant pétrifié.

Soudain, le loup se releva et tandis la main à Tsuna. Ce dernier hésita un moment avant de la saisir. Il décolla litéralement du sol pour se retrouver dans les bras du loup en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Tsuna vira sec au rouge pivoine.

_ Montre-moi le chemin pour aller chez ton grand-père.

Le ton était sec et sans appel. Tsuna obéis.

Après de mongues minutes, le loup et Tsuna arrivèrent chez le grand-père de ce dernier. Le loup posa enfin Tsuna à terre et entra dans la maison sans frapper. Tsuna le suivit avec crainte, craiggnant pour lui mais surtout pour son grand-père.

Le loup se dirigeait tranquillement vers la chambre de l'habitant de la maison lorsque souaind, il s'arreta, fit demi-tour, attrapa Tsuna part le col et l'envoya gracieusement dans un placard. Puis, il retrourna vers la porte de la chambre qu'il défonça d'un sublime coup de pied digne d'un pro de la catégorie.

_ Sors de là stupide herbivore!!

La réplique fut accueillit par un bruyant silence d'incompréhension. Le grand-père dans on lit le regardait avec incompréhension. Il vit le loup se diriger vers lui et le sortir du lit sans modération. Il l'éxamina un long moment avant de se mettre à fouiller toute la maison.

_ Euh...que cherchez-vous monsieur?

_ Un ananas herbivore.

Soudain, une idée fulgurante traversa la tête du loup et il se dirigea en courrant vers le placard où il avait balancer Tsuna quelques minutes plus tôt. Il l'ouvrit avec fracas et là.......il vit un Tsuna choqué, allongé du mieux que l'on peux être allongé dans un placard, avec un Mukuro au-dessus de lui, souriant comme un Diable.

_ Coucou l'alouette! Qu'est ce que tu fait ici?

_ Je pourrais te poser la même question.

_Mais ce n'est le cas n'est-ce pas?

_ .......

Mukuro et l'autre loup se fusillait du regards tandis que Tsuna était complètement à l"ouest, pour changer. Soudain, le loup qui avait emmené Tsuna chez son grand-père se jeta sur Mukuro, et comme il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place dans le placard, si si je vous assure, ce fut Tsuna qui se ressus tout sur la tête. Plus précisemment, il se reçus Mukuro qui se retrouva allongé sur lui avec l'autre loup à califourchon sur Mukuro.

_ Je savais pas que tu aimait les parties à plusieurs Kyoya!

_ Je vait te mordre à mort sale herbivore!

Soudain, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit dans un bruit épouvantable et là....apparut un homme aux cheveux argent et aux yeux vert avec des explosifs dans les mains.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ici??!!!

Il vit Tsuna allongé à moitié par terre à moitié dans le placard avec allongé sur lui un premier loup et assis sur ce loup un autre loup.

_ MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITE A CE PAUVRE ENFANT ???????

_ Aidez-moi pitié!!

Le chasseur, car s'était lui, se précipita sur le trio et vira Kyoya avant d'en faire de même avec Mukuro pour ensuite aider Tsuna à se relever. Malheureusement pour eux, les deux loups n'étaient pas de cet avis. Ils se jetèrent sur le chasseur dans une superbe synchronisation. Suite à cette violente bataille, la maison du 9° parrain des Vongola se tretrouva en miette grace aux explosifs du chasseur, ce dernier à l'hôpital avec le grand-père de Tsuna dont la maladie s'était aggravée. Le Chaperon Rouge était rentré chez lui, gentiment accompagné par le loup Kyoya après que ce dernier est "massacré" Mukuro au court d'un combat acharné où il n'avait pas été épargné non plus.


End file.
